


Young Love

by Viktoria_Owl



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktoria_Owl/pseuds/Viktoria_Owl
Summary: One-shots about Lux and Ahsoka.
Relationships: Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Silly Soldier

Onderon. During the uprising against the new government. The information given to the rebel squad from the city was incorrect. Padawan Ahsoka Tano and Senator Lux Bonteri have been sent on a scouting mission to bring justice to the planet!

***

\- Lux? Lux, how long do we have to go? The end and edge of this forest is not visible!  
\- Not so much. - The guy was holding a map. Looking around, they walked to their destination. The task is as follows: go to the warehouse with weapons, find out the situation, and then, as quickly and unnoticed as possible, return to the camp. - And here he is! Let's go! - the inspired senator took out a holopad and waved his hand to his companion.  
\- Strange ... There are no guards here, usually she ... - Tano suddenly realized the reason for such a pure silence around.  
\- The rebels! Surround them! - a mechanical voice from above reached the couple. A ring of battle droids tightened around the scouts, blasters aimed at their heads. “Oh, damn…” the togruta hissed through clenched teeth, holding Bonteri's hand, who was looking angrily at the tin. - Surrender, traitors, there are more of us, you have nowhere to run! - the droid, standing on the roof of the warehouse, did not calm down.  
“Lux,” the Padawan tried to speak as quietly as possible. - As soon as I turn on the lightsabers - you should run towards the camp. - the guy didn't need any extra explanations. Nodding to each other, on an unknown signal, both synchronously implemented their plan. With a predatory smile, Ahsoka activated her lightsabers. Bonteri darted to the side.  
\- Fire on the Jedi! - for the Padawan there was nothing difficult here. It is only necessary to reflect the shots of some and knock others to the ground. Oh yeah, even slam that annoying tin can. Ahsoka quickly coped with the task and went in search of the senator. Trusting in the Force, it didn't take long for Tano to find his out of breath friend.

\- What, exhausted already, Bonteri? - With a sneer, hitting on the shoulder, the girl asked. Lux looked at his friend menacingly, then laughed. Laughing, the two went to the camp. No one had any idea that one of the droids was still operational. He raised his blaster and shot the guy in the back. Turning abruptly at the sound of the gunshot, Ahsoka's ears rang. Lux lay on the ground, writhing in incredible pain.  
\- Lux! Oh, Force… - The Padawan whispered to herself, trying not to scream. He was hoarse, strangled like a wounded animal, and tears froze in his eyes. - Come on! We need to find a medic, hold on, Lux! - with the last of his strength, he looked into the girl's eyes, and lost consciousness. Taking the guy in her arms, Tano hurried to the camp. Tears streamed down her face, obstructing her view.

***

\- How is he? - Ahsoka literally pounced on the medic who just left the room. During the long operation, the Padawan spent all hours outside the operating room, hoping to hear at least some news.  
\- Well, we barely pulled him out of the other world, the old woman with a scythe grabbed him tightly! The young doctor said with a tired smile, but seeing the general's condition, he added. - Ahem, his condition is stable now and death cannot threaten in any way.  
\- When can I visit him? - the still agitated girl tortured the medic.  
\- In a few minutes, I think. Calm down for now, Jedi Master, Senator Bonteri will be all right. The injury was serious, but we coped with the task.

As soon as Ahsoka was allowed to meet her injured friend, she came to the ward as soon as possible. Lux was lying in the bunk closest to her. His chest was bandaged. He lay on his side, facing the window, sometimes shuddering. His face, for the first time in many days of continuous fighting, looked tired. The girl went to the victim and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at him. She noticed many old wounds and bruises on the guy's body, apparently no one looked after them. "Oh, Bonteri, how many times do I need to tell you about this?"

\- Lux? - Quietly called the Togruta, putting her hand on the guy's side. He, startled, turned with difficulty and looked at his guest. Tears sparkled in his eyes. Another surge of pain broke eye contact. Lux closed his eyes and, groaning, turned away, trying to tuck his legs under him. Ahsoka gasped and sat down a little closer to her friend to help. “It's okay, Lux, don’t resist. Lie flat on your back. - she could easily turn the young politician, but keeping him in one position was much more difficult. He growled in a choked way, trying to suppress groans. The Padawan exhaled and placed one hand on the boy's forehead and the other on his chest. Listening to the Force, Ahsoka began to remove the pain, bringing calmness into the guy's body. After a few minutes, she felt him slowly begin to calm down under her influence. After the work done, Tano opened her eyes and saw a tired patriot on the bed. Grinning, she playfully slammed her index finger against his nose.

\- Nope, Bonteri, that's not all. - the politician muttered something under his breath and sighed bitterly. Taking a bottle of antiseptic and a piece of cotton wool in a cabinet, the togruta put them on the floor next to the patient. The girl carefully took the senator by the shoulders and laid him so that his head lay in her lap. From such actions, he blushed strongly and shrank, looking inquiringly at the girl. \- And now lie still, I will scold you. - dipping cotton wool in the liquid, Tano began to process fresh and not quite, cuts on the guy's bare chest and face. He flinched when the girl's warm fingers accidentally touched his cold skin. - How many times do I have to tell you to see a doctor when it’s necessary? \- But I didn't need it, I could handle it myself… - Embarrassed by his position and by the actions of his friend, Lux spoke quietly. \- Yeah, I see I did it myself. Ah, I don't understand you, why can't you just go and see a doctor? It's not difficult, right? There was an awkward silence. Ahsoka treated the wounds with smooth movements. - Okay, don't answer, next time I'll take you by the ear myself and drag you here. You understood me? Tano spoke in the most severe voice she could make. Frowning, the senator turned away from her. \- Annoying jedi... - Bonteri muttered. \- Harmful politician... - the Jedi did not remain in debt. That was where their conversations ended. Ahsoka continued her work in silence. The silence was not so sad as it was soothing. Putting the half-empty bottle on the floor, the girl looked at the sniffing friend. The gentle movements of her friend calmed him down, and the prolonged fighting exhausted the young senator. "Oh, he is so beautiful... His handsome eyes, nose, pink lips... How I want to kiss them..." - Tano did not notice that for some time she was looking at the guy's face. Her hand reached out to his lips. Recovering herself, the Jedi pulled back a little and shook her head. “Oh, what the hell am I talking about?! He is a former separatist, a dirty politician, a patriot and…” Ahsoka thought for a moment. "And the one who can drive me crazy." Bonteri smiled in his sleep, shyly cuddling Ahsoka. "As I said, boys remain boys, whether they are Republicans or separatists." The togruta smiled and covered the tired soldier who was still fidgeting while lying on her lap with a blanket. “He is trying to show himself as a brave soldier, he thinks he can get me by this. Silly senator...” Finally, Lux calmed down in the arms of his beloved. Ahsoka stroked his head gently, burying her fingers calmly in his silky hair, and listened to the soft puffing. “No, he's not a soldier, definitely. And why do I need a narcissistic soldier who thinks only about weapons? Ah, it seems I have completely lost my mind, since I think about this... But now no one bothers us to enjoy the presence of each other. Right, Luxy?" As if hearing the girl's thoughts, Bonteri smiled.


	2. Prince On a White Horse

\- Do you understand everything, Ahsoka?  
\- Yes, for sure, you can rest easy with Padmé, do not worry. As if this is my first time keeping an eye on little Skywalker. - Togruta winked, at which the former master rolled his eyes.  
\- Ani! We're already late!  
\- I'm coming, dear! Thanks again for your help, Snips. Just do not take your eyes off Bonteri, you never know what will happen to you in his presence. I'm watching you, patriot!  
\- Sir yes sir! - The senator saluted with a laugh.  
\- That's it, I have to run, or Padmé will kill me. Goodbye, kids! - As soon as the door slammed shut, Ahsoka immediately locked it and ran to the sofa to the others. Breha invited friends to her birthday and, of course, could not forget about the Skywalkers. It just so happens that no one can keep an eye on the twins while their parents are on Alderaan. The Naberrie family is too busy, Obi-Wan has enough blow if he sees three Skywalkers in one place, Mace tortures the children with the code, and Shaak-ti watches over the post-war conflict over the clones. All that remains is Ahsoka, who was already looking for any excuse to sit with the children. But she also has a condition that will not allow the elder Skywalker to sleep well: she brought Lux Bonteri to his house. Padmé was not even worried about this, because he was like a nephew for her, she knew him better than anyone. Moreover, when her husband was not at home, Amidala gladly accepted the young politician's help. Over time, Anakin had to come to terms with the fact that his children liked this boy.  
\- Aunty Soka! Aunty Soka! Tell us a story! Yes, tell us about the exploits! Ple-e-ase! - Luke and Leia, jumping on the Senator, looked at their "nanny" with a twinkle in their eyes. Giggling, she took both of them away from the poor guy and sat them next to her.  
\- But I’ve already told you everything, you memorized everything!  
\- No! You haven't told us everything! - Leia pouted.  
\- You cannot know for sure whether you have told everything or not everything! It's impossible! - There was a dull laugh on the other side of the couch. Bonteri narrowed his eyes and leaned towards his girlfriend.  
\- Someone told me that children cannot be very smart and reasonable.  
\- And you, Lux, are a prime example of that. - In a friendly way, pushing the guy in the side, Ahsoka thought “What can I tell them? I don't know anything anymore. Although... Oh, I know!"  
\- Okay, I have one story. Just don't interrupt, okay? - The children leaned against the narrator on the side, and Lax easily lay down on his beloved's lap. After clearing her throat and breathing in more air, Ahsoka began her story.

Once upon a time, on a distant, distant planet, there was one great kingdom ruled by the wise king Anker the Great with his wife, Padka the Wise. They lived and lived with their daughter, Princess Ashla, in a huge white-stone castle. The inhabitants of that state lived in happiness and harmony, everyone always had housing, food and water, and no one thought about crime, because its percentage was too low. The king ruled over the royal guard, often teaching the recruits himself and overseeing their lives. Even his daughter became addicted to this dangerous occupation. Padka the Wise, watched its people and even often went for walks without a guard. Not the state, but a real fairy tale. However, far, far, behind a dark forest, on a high mountain lived an old evil sorcerer - Lord Dukeus. He hated the king's family and tried by all means to harm them. In the city he had a spy who collected all the necessary materials and information. He was agile, cunning and wise, and this was useful to his lord.

And now, that fateful day has come, which sent misfortune to everyone. The princess volunteered herself to personally escort the recruits to the dark forest for training. Nothing boded trouble, but the evil and nasty magician knew about this mission! He grabbed the unsuspecting princess and carried her to a giant, inaccessible tower that no one could reach! The king and queen sent their best warriors in search of their daughter, but none of them returned.  
For many months Anker was inconsolable with his wife. In their glorious state, thefts and robberies became more frequent, the people lost all faith in the government. It seemed that hope was forever lost...

\- Oh no! Has Ashla really stayed there in the tower? And no one, no one could free her? - The twins glared at the togruta's face, waiting for an answer. The girl could not help but be touched by this childish curiosity.  
\- You’ll find out now if you don’t interrupt me.  
\- Haha, I feel the funniest part is about to start. - Quietly the senator croaked, enjoying his position.

But then, one day, from the horizon, a valiant knight rushed to the king's rescue! His name was Lakeri. He was brave and courageous, he did not know the word fear, and he could not lack agility! He knew Lord Dukeus better than anyone else in the whole world. But not a single soldier dared to follow the knight in shining armor, for "he does not look too much like a fighter." The king was about to send the guy away, but his wife stopped him.  
\- Trust him, he will never let you down. Go with him and save our daughter! - And after that, the two immediately set off on a long journey. They walked through mighty rivers, capacious forests, tall mountains... But nothing could lead them astray! And so, the heroes got to a huge tower, next to which stood an evil magician. The valiant knight attacked him first, trying to divert attention, while King Anker jumped on the old man from behind and tried to knock him down. But the wizard was more cunning and managed to escape. No one ever saw him again. Princess Ashla was finally freed from the clutches of an evil magician and returned home. Life became better than before, and again the kingdom became quiet and peaceful. After a while, one fine day, the knight asked the king for the hand and heart of his daughter, to which the girl was very happy. Of course, the king could not go against the wishes of his child and gave his blessing ...

\- … And then they lived happily ever after! - The girl exhaled contentedly and closed her eyes for a few seconds. “Wow, I didn't even crucify before the Younglings! It seems I have surpassed myself...” Ahsoka looked around: two children were sleeping sweetly on her. No. Three happy children sleep on her. Tano smiled wearily. The room was calm and quiet. Daring, Ahsoka gently ran her hand over the head of the boy who was dozing in her lap.  
\- Hmm... What is it?.. Lord Dukeus... has already been overthrown?.. - Togruta barely restrained herself so as not to laugh.  
\- Knight Lakeri, the horses are ready, it's time to leave. - The politician looked into the Padawan's eyes with a smile.  
\- If they give me this princess, I’m ready to move mountains. - The guy coquettishly winked at his beloved, to which she let out a small laugh and lightly hit his shoulder.  
\- We must put the children to bed, otherwise the evil magician Dukeus will take them away!

Upon arriving home, the first thing the Skywalkers saw was a couple sleeping in an embrace on the couch. Anakin shook his head, accepting a fact that he could not admit for a long time. The princess has found her prince, and he has no choice but to give his blessing.


End file.
